emo_trinityfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
Emo Trinity Society Rules: 1. As demonstrated in the I Don't Care video, anyone can be Pete Wentz. Be wary. Treat everyone you meet as if they were Pete Wentz. As in shove them up against a wall and kiss them. 2. Guyliner is the (Gerard or Mikey) way to (Planetary) go! 3. It is perfectly fine to spend your first time watching the music videos mesmerized by Brendon Urie's various body parts. Especially if that video is Girls/Girls/Boys.﻿ ' ' Abbreviations: P! = Panic! At The Disco FOB = Fall Out Boy MCR = My Chemical Romance E: = Exception MV = Music Video A = Album ^^ = Remember... (...) = Title of song/artist Italics = Notes on the entry {...} = The references that were moved from one section to another ' ' Rules: # This is a place to celebrate how beautiful the Emo Trinity is, not to criticize them. # The category must have at least 2/3 of the other Emo Trinity in it. This does not apply if the category is a fledgling. # Exceptions are only acceptable if they follow the following guidelines: It must be another pop punk, punk rock or rock band that would show up in a Pandora station for all three of them (ex. Paramore, The Killers, Green Day). # 5SOS does not count in any way I swear to God if I see a single reference to them you’re out. # It must be a reference from a band whereas if a reference marathon is in session, the other player will recognise and approve the reference # If the reference is in a Music Video category, it must follow the following guidelines: The reference can be the title of the video (ex. A Weekend at Pete Rose’s, The Youngblood Chronicles). The reference must be able to be applied easily and smoothly to a reference marathon; if the category is “Religion”, you cannot say “That part with Gee praying or something in Helena”. # The entry for Girls cannot contain a lyric with “she” in it; that would be too tedious because most of the songwriters are straight white boys (at least I think ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)) so most songs are about girls. Especially Brendon. Even though it’s obvious he’s writing all his songs about his one true love Sarah Ryan. # Cuss words are censored if they are censored on the radio version. (Ex. The really long “F-------------------------------------------CK” in Blood is obviously censored in the clean version.) Basically, use common sense. # Bombs and grenades do not go in the Weaponry entry, instead, they go to the Bomb category. # The longer song titles (ex. There’s A Good Reason These Tables Are Numbered, Honey, You Just Haven’t Figured it Out Yet, A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More “Touch Me”) will be shortened but in a way that you can still understand what song it is (ex. There’s A Good Reason, Sixteen Candles). However, if the reference is a song title, then you must write it all out. # If a reference is for a song title, it must be a title without a name check in the song. (E.g., the words “Time to Dance (P!)” or “West Coast Smoker (FOB)” are never mentioned in either of their songs.) If it’s a generic title, you must apply the line where the name is mentioned as the reference instead. (E.g., instead of “Dance Dance (FOB)”, write “Dance, dance, we’re falling apart to half-time” (Dance, Dance, FOB)”. # Please refrain from using fragments as references (ex. “So give them blood” (Blood, MCR) and try to use complete phrases (ex. “So give them blood, blood, gallons of the stuff” (Blood, MCR). ' ' Dictionary: # Frag: A term for a fragmented reference. For example, “The spirit dies” (I Wanna Be Free, P!). It should be “The beat goes dry, and the spirit dies” (I Wanna Be Free, P!). # Fledgling: A term for a newborn baby entry. Aww! This is the term used for if an entry has just been made and has either one or zero references inside of it. The Fledgling has one week to get at least two reference before it is sacrificed to the dark lords of mainstream music. # Entry: An entry is the entire section for a certain reference. Ex., Afterlife: is the entry in the category of Ideas/Concepts, and has many references pertaining to the afterlife.